


Speechless

by decandyvan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Red Romance, Sexual Tension, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decandyvan/pseuds/decandyvan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska and Tavros go on a walk through the forest near Tavros's house, but Tavros is having issues keeping quiet, so Vriska has a few tricks to make the young troll speechless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speechless

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble that my followers wanted me to do. Due note that the Tavros and Vriska that are mentioned in this are 9 sweeps old, making them between 19 and 20 in human years. So this isn't the younger trolls we're used to seeing!

Vriska walked along with her matesprit, hand in hand as they explored a forest nearby Tavros’s hive. They hadn’t much to do today, so they decided to talk a walk, ending up deep within the forest of massive meowbeasts. Vriska wasn’t worried at all though, she was quite skilled in combat and survival, not to mention Tavros could mentally control any beast that he came across.

As they walked, Vriska found herself to be spacing out quite a bit, due to how much talking her matesprit was doing. She enjoyed listening to her matesprit, but for whatever reason today he was on a massive motor mouth run, and it was draining Vriska very quickly.

Ducking her head down slightly, she watched him from the corner of her eye. Tavros seemed to be off in his own little world while Vriska got an idea. She wasn’t sure if this was entirely appropriate, but what the hell, it could be interesting.

“Tavros,” she spoke up, trying to get his attention. ”Tavros,” she said with more urgency, but her matesprit did not hear her.

“TAVROS NITRAM!” she cried. The poor troll practically jumped out of his skin due to suddenly being torn from his own little world.

“uH, sORRY VRISKA, wHAT’S UP, dID YOU-“

Using one of the webbing devices that Vriska had attached to her wrist, she flung a small ball of webbing at Tavros, his hands raised up in defense as the tiny web wrapped around his wrists, forcing him backwards and against a nearby tree, trapping his arms over his head.

Tavros stared back at her, his face in a state of bewilderment. He struggled beneath the bonds for a moment before setting his eyes upon Vriska, a scowl on his face.

“vRISKA, wHAT ARE YOU DOING? lET ME OUT OF THIS RIGHT NOW!” he cried, struggling even harder. ”vRISKA!”

“I can hear you loud and clear, Tav,” she responded, resting a hand upon her hip. Shaking her head, she strode up to him, a quiet chuckle escaping her. Placing both hands on opposites sides of him on the tree, she pressed herself up against him, setting her glasses atop her head.

“You talk too much, Pupa,” she breathed against his lips, hers barely brushing his.

Tavros opened his mouth to speak when Vriska smashed her mouth against his, her tongue immediately rubbing up against his, her hands entangling themselves in his hair.

After a few moments of aggressive kissing, Vriska wrapped a leg around his hips, grinding against him slightly as she brought her head down to his neck, nipping the skin gently at first before diving in for a harder bite. A cry escaped Tavros’s mouth as she gave a little growl.

“If you 8ehave and stay quiet, little 8ull, then I’ll give you exactly what you want,” she said against his neck, commenting on his clearly aroused bulge that was pressing against the inside of his pants.

“bUT VRISKA, uH, i-“

Before he could finish his sentence, Vriska began to suck on his ear lobe, nipping it ever so gently as Tavros struggled even more, trying to free himself so he could touch his matesprit. 

With a grin, she used her sharp nails to tear away the shirt that he was wearing, her lips finding their way down to his collar bone. With a gentle nip, she began to leave a hickey in its place before her mouth roamed the entirety of his chest, leaving a trail of chocolate bruises marked with a cerulean blue lip stick mark.

While assaulting the skin of his upper body, Vriska’s hand was at work rubbing the outside of Tavros’s pants while the other was in the back, squeezing his ass tightly. Her matesprit struggled and squirmed beneath the attention, his breathing picking up as he let out quiet little moans, never once speaking.

Lowering herself to her knees, Vriska undid the button of his pants, pulling them down so he was only in his boxers. With a grin, she grabbed the waist band and snapped them gently before rising to her feet. With a mischievous grin, Vriska flipped her hair and began to walk back to Tavros’s hive.

Tavros could only stare back her, completely speechless.


End file.
